Forever
by Female Phenom
Summary: *song fic* The Undertaker may be the baddest dog in the yard but there's one person who's tamed the big dog!


Disclaimer I don't Mark or Sara Callaway, or the song Forever. The song is owned by Kiss and they own themselves.  
  
Authors note - Kanes Mistress Requested something happy, so I tried - This ones for you!  
  
  
  
//I gotta tell you what I'm feelin' inside,  
  
I could lie to myself, but it's true  
  
There's no denying when I look in your eyes,  
  
girl I'm out of my head over you  
  
And I lived so long believin' all love is blind  
  
But everything about you is tellin' me this time//  
  
  
  
I'm The American Baddass. Deadman Inc. Red Devil. Big Evil. I don't get sappy, I'll leave that to that little Hardy. He can sing his songs and write his poetry all he wants - but not me. I'm not like that.  
  
But lying here, in bed next to my sleeping wife, well I guess I can show my feelings. Its hard not to when the most important thing in your life is beside you. I can never understand what this goddess could see in me, other than money but somehow I don't think that's it. I would never force her through the indignity of a pre-nup but I know that, for whatever reason, she does love me. For this I will be eternally grateful.  
  
Eternity.  
  
Long time huh?  
  
But if I get to spend an Eternity with Sara, it won't be long enough. I want nothing more from life than her, she is all I need, all I want, all I truly care for.  
  
//It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind  
  
Forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin' you forever//  
  
With my first wife I played around. No shame to Jodi, she was a real sweetie, but when we were apart I would get bored, and it was so easy just to have a one night stand and move on, the next day it was forgotten. The one regret I have is that she knew. Because no one deserves the pain of that, but as I say I didn't think of that at the time. I'd never do that to Sara though, I couldn't. Even considering it makes me want to heave! I wouldn't, I couldn't ever even entertain the thought that I may need someone else. Sara, she is my soul mate and I only need her.  
  
When we first begun dating I would never let her out of my sight, the only time I left her was to go to the ring. To be apart from her for a second more than was absolutely necessary, was painful. Even leaving her when I had too was hard. How many times did I get shouted at for being late to the ring, only because I had to speak to Sara?  
  
//I hear the echo of a promise I made  
  
When you're strong you can stand on your own  
  
But those words grow distant as I look at your face  
  
No, I don't wanna go it alone  
  
I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line  
  
But everything about you is tellin' me this time//  
  
When we got married I promised I'd give her more freedom, she could stay home sometimes, not follow me up and down the country, sleeping in crappy motels, on hard beds in cold rooms, just so I could hear her breathing. And I let her.  
  
At first.  
  
Then it got too hard! We would be constantly on the phone, and when I was at home I could never leave her. I would be late for every flight, having to say good bye to her was torture. Standing there, holding her, feeling her weight against me I wanted to hold on and never let go. The thought of leaving her, to leave the house alone was too much for me. I tried my hardest, really had too try and leave her sometimes but it was like someone had cut off my limbs, or crushed my windpipe. I was unable to physically function without her by my side.  
  
In the end I asked her if she would accompany me again. It was hard to show my heart and admit to her that I couldn't bare to be apart from her, I was worried she'd refuse, unwilling to lose her new found independence. She jumped at the chance though, she wanted to be with me as much as I needed to be with her.  
  
//It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind  
  
Forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin' you forever - yeah!//  
  
She's just moved, now her head is completely bathed in moonlight. She looks so eerily beautiful - Like a deity.  
  
Divine presence  
  
Which she is in my life. She gives it direction and meaning. Without her I would be a shell, husk of a man. Inside no feeling would exist but for..no gazing at my light I can only be positive. She deserves it.  
  
//I see my future when I look in your eyes  
  
It took your love to make my heart come alive  
  
Cos I lived my life believin' all love is blind  
  
But everything about you is tellin' me this time//  
  
When I look at her, I can see my life in her eyes. The pain from the past, the love of the present and the bliss of the future. I know that as long as I'm with her that I couldn't be unhappy.  
  
I lied, I can't see the past. Life without her wasn't living, it was existing. I knew no real emotion. I didn't feel anything, I was just there, getting on with what I had to do, going through the motions.  
  
Sometimes I think this is just a beautiful dream and one day I'll wake in a cold motel room, alone but the glow of my alarm clock. I have to pinch myself on a frequent basis, and I've not awoken yet. Which is good. If this is a dream than I want to never wake up, I'll sleep forever.  
  
No this isn't a dream, its real, as real as my love for the angel around who sleeps beside me. My moonlit goddess who I will love with my dying breath, and still.  
  
The girl who I will worship until the end of existence..  
  
The lady who I will adore for all of eternity  
  
The woman who I will love forever  
  
//It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind  
  
Forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin' you forever// 


End file.
